Change Partners
by Coconutters
Summary: Norbert Wiley returns to the island with sites set on our favorite farmer's daughter. A sequel to "The Kidnapper" episode.
1. Unexpected Guest

Mr. Norbert Wiley hadn't forgotten those unfortunate people on that island he visited a year ago. He had kidnapped all three women, and all three were beautiful. But he couldn't get a certain sweet little brunette out of his head.

QQQ

"Good afternoon, Ginger. My you're looking bewitching." The Professor lay his book down on his desk and crossed over to her. Ginger laced her arms around the Professor's neck and fluttered her eyelashes, and smiled a coy smile.

"You're just a doll, Roy. How did a girl like me get a guy like you?"

"I ask myself a similar question myself every day."

He let her kiss him lightly on the lips. There was a minute of silence as the Professor went back to his desk. Ginger sat down on the stool next to him. She wanted to ask him a question that had been weighing on her mind the past few days. She decided it was best to be frank with him. Besides, approaching a man of science with logic is the only way to go.

"Roy, I was wondering…" She had his attention. "Since you're such a tall, smart, handsome, considerate, and…."

"Ginger, there is no need to become blandish with me. I know when you want something. What is it?"

"We've been seeing each other for almost a month now, and I was wondering if we could finally tell the others about us."

"Oh Ginger, you know why we mustn't."

"Well why not?" She stood, hands on hips.

"Ginger, there is no need for that right now. Why if we divulge our courtship in this premature state, it could upset the balance of our utopian locality!"

"Oooh! Professor I don't know what you said but I, we, are not premature!" With that, Ginger crossed his hut, and left, slamming the door on her way out.

"What on earth had gotten into her?" He stood, and looked out the window. He saw Mary Ann, stirring something over the fire for dinner.

"Perhaps I can speak with Mary Ann; maybe she can make sense of Ginger's outburst. I must be careful to not reveal what Ginger and I have. Why am I talking to myself? Women. I've always heard they made men crazy!"

QQQ

She couldn't help but overhear it. When Ginger raises her voice, people can't help but listen.

_Why can't she just drop it?_ _I swear. Listening to those two is like listening to Old Doctor Young on the radio! Sometimes I wonder if they really think they're hiding it from anyone. Sure, the Skipper, Gilligan and Mr. Howell are clueless; they're men. Well, maybe Mrs. Howell doesn't know either. After all, she doesn't live with Ginger._

She was interrupted by the sound of the radio being turned off.

"Hey, I was listening to that!"

"Forgive me, Mary Ann, I was merely trying to repose a bit and The Mosquito's is hardly my genre of music."

"That's alright Professor. You need some peace and quiet. Turn it to something soothing if you want."

"Thank you. Dinner smells great. What is it?"

"Something new I've been meaning to try. Just a hodge podge of things lying around." Mary Ann busied herself with cutting fruit.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Professor, I heard you and Ginger. I've known for about a week. The others don't though." She waited for a response. When she didn't get one, she continued.

"I don't know what her problem is. She's found love even on this island. If she would just…"

"Who said anything about love?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I just assumed that…"

"I don't love her, Mary Ann." He looked around to see if anyone was approaching.

"It's too early for that strong of an emotion. I honestly don't know what we're doing, and until that time where I know where we stand; I simply can't reveal to everyone the nature of our relationship."

"It's very understandable. I wouldn't want anyone to know for months. Maybe a year. You can't rush into this kind of stuff. It takes time. I agree with what you said. Ginger's the type that doesn't take "no" very well. I don't know why she's being the way she is. If I were her, I….well I just wouldn't push the issue is all."

"Thank you, Mary Ann. You're always pleasant to talk to. I do cherish our friendship." She watched him disappear into the jungle.

_If I had someone like the Professor I sure wouldn't be practically throwing it away because of something that shouldn't even matter. She has him. What else could she possibly want?_

* Hello folks! Friendly Henry here, bringing you cheery daytime tunes.

"Ha! What's so cheery about it?"

* Now don't get down on yourself out there! Chin up!

"Easy for you to say! You don't know what it's like."

* You may be wondering how I could possibly know what you're going through. Well, I don't know. But what I can do is provide you cats out there with some peaceful tunes. One year ago today our pal Frankie came out with a number one hit! So here he is folks! Old Blue Eyes himself with "Change Partners."

The music began to play. The familiar lyrics hit Mary Ann and had her remembering something that happened a year ago today. She remembers because she heard this song debut the morning it all started. It sent chills down her spine remembering that Wiley and how he had kidnapped her and her two friends. She decided to sit back and wait for the soup to finish cooking and listen to the song to take her mind off of things.

"Must you dance every dance with the same fortunate man?  
You have danced with him since the music began.  
Won't you change partners and dance with me?  
Must you dance quite so close with your lips touching his face?  
Can't you see  
I'm longing to be in his place?  
Won't you change partners and dance with me?  
Ask him to sit this one out. while you're alone,  
I'll tell the waiter to tell him he's wanted on the telephone.  
You've been locked in his arms ever since heaven-knows-when.  
Won't you change partners and then,  
You may never want to change partners again."

Once the song played out, Mary Ann got up and started to set the table. Her movements were a tad forceful.

QQQ

Behind a cluster of trees Mr. Wiley stood, watching her. He couldn't help but notice how graceful she was, or how beautiful she was with her hair down. He would bide his time, and wait for the opportune moment. He was determined that she would be his by nightfall.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

He had found it. The perfect spot to hide her away until he could repair his boat. Amidst the friendly, tall palm trees and familiar foliage lay what appeared to be an ordinary patch of moss. Little did the castaways know that, if stepped on you would fall straight through. Twenty feet below the island's surface was a small cave. If someone were to fall in they would normally be able to climb out the way they came in, but seeing this fault Wiley had hacked away the vines that hung along the walls. It was dark, and cold with no comfort for whomever had the unfortunate chance of spending one second down there. As far as Wiley was concerned there was only one way out. Him.

QQQ

"Supper time! Come and get it!" Mary Ann said as she removed the soup from the pot it was in and began pouring it into a serving bowl.

"Mmmm! Looks great I want seconds!" Gilligan grabbed a spoon and sat down, looking like a puppy awaiting his owner to give him a treat.

Skipper strolled up behind Gilligan and crossed his arms over his barrel chest. "Gilligan you don't even know what it is yet!"

"You're right Skipper. Make that thirds." He tucked his napkin under his chin. In response, Mary Ann giggled and sat the soup on the table.

"Someone's hungry tonight." Mary Ann gave him a sweet smile and sat beside her closest friend on the island. He tried to grab for the ladle, but Mary Ann swatted him hand away. Defeated, Gilligan recoiled and sat patiently waiting for the others. The Skipper was next to comment on Gilligan's sudden need for nourishment.

"Yeah Little Buddy, why do you have two stomachs all of a sudden?" He took his usual place at the head of the table. Before Gilligan had a chance to respond the Howells walked up, arm in arm.

"Did I hear the dinner bell? Smells absolutely divine, dear." Said Mrs. Howell like she was talking to a small child. Her husband pulled the chair out for her, then sat down himself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Howell. It's something new. A little bit of this and a little bit of that. I also added the new herbs the professor found the other day. It's supposed to add a bit of spice to it."

"Did I hear someone speaking of the Capsicum annuum?"

"Professor my boy, English!" Commanded Mr. Howell.

"Capsicum annuum is the scientific name for pepper. It's not exactly the same, but I believe it is a sub group of it. I assure you all; it is completely safe to eat."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement; no one ever challenged the Professor. Once, when Skipper dared to argue with him, things got out of hand. Things were said that shouldn't have been said, and before long someone got hurt. Not physically, just their ego. Plates were passes, dinner was served. The Skipper was the first to notice that their red headed companion was not to be found.

"Say, where's Ginger?"

"I'm not too sure Skipper. I was out here preparing supper and I saw her take off in that direction." Mary Ann gestured toward the path that led to the beach.

"Did she say anything to you?" Asked Skipper.

"No, she seemed kinda upset. But you know how Ginger is, makes something small into something big. I'm sure she's on her way back now." Mary Ann stabbed her Portobello mushroom with her fork and began eating.

"Ha! Actors! They're all the same." Mr. Howell paused, "Pass the mushrooms, Lovey."

"Sorry I'm late everybody. I lost track of time collecting sea shells. I'm going to make a necklace out of them. Won't it be the most?" Ginger smiled and sat next to Mary Ann. "You'll help me with it won't you, Mary Ann?"

"Sure, Ginger. But only if you collect enough shells for me, too." Mary Ann served her friend soup and dinner went on.

The cool tropical air wafted through their camp, making the already delicious meal even more enjoyable. Promises were made to search the shore for more shells tomorrow after breakfast. The idea of developing their own jewelry line even came up. The Skipper looked around at his passengers and crew. _What a wonderful group of people, _he thought. _These people have become my family. Mary Ann is like a little sister to me, and Mr. Howell well, he's the annoying older brother I never had. And Ginger, well, she's something else alright. _ He caught her eye and she rewarded him with a smile. Ginger went back to her conversation with Mary Ann; she must have said something funny, because Mary Ann laughed out loud. He sat back and listened to their small talk. Smiles and laughter joined the early evening sounds of crickets and birds. _Yes sir, we may be dysfunctional; but we sure are a family._


End file.
